Butterfly Kisses
by SeaSerpantSwimmer
Summary: In honor of Father's Day,I present to you "Butterfly Kisses" a songfic done to the song by Bob Carlisle.Starring Draco Malfoy & his daughter Karah Malfoy,see as the relationship between father & daughter unfolds as Karah gets older & grows away from Draco


**_There's two things I know for sure. She was sent from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl. As I drop to my knees by her bed at night; she talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes. And I thank God for all the joy in my life but most of all for...   
_**  
"Karah, come on. Time for bed. Don't forget to send your blessings to the Great God and Goddess," yelled Draco Malfoy to his 11-year-old daughter, Karah. She was going to Hogwarts next year. "Don't worry Daddy, I won't," responded the young blonde as she ran up the stairs to her room in front of her father.  
  
_**Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer. Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair. "Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride." "I know the cake looks funny daddy, but I sure tried." Oh with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right. To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.   
**_  
As Karah crawled into bed, Draco contently tucked her in. As they finished their nightly butterfly kisses, Draco couldn't believe how he had turned out to be so lucky. He had a wonderful daughter, a beautiful wife. As he finished tucking Karah under her forest green and wine red quilt, he laughed to himself. He remembered the first time he had brought her on his broom. She didn't like it too much; she was afraid of heights, just like her mother, Hermione. As he walked out of the room, turning off the light on the way out, another memory flooded his mind; his last birthday. The memory made him laugh out loud. Karah had tried to bake the cake by herself. It had come out burnt, unevenly frosted, and looking like a clump of mud. Hermione had told her the cake looked wonderful and had gone into the kitchen to get the cake she had baked as a back up. Karah had thought it was hers.  
  
_**Sweet sixteen today. She's looking like her mamma a little more everyday. One part woman, the other part girl. To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls. Trying her wings out in a great big world. But I remember...**_

Karah was now in her sixth year at Hogwarts. Her hair had turned a brunette color over the years and now looked much more like Hermione's than Draco's. She now wore make up and never put flowers in her hair, just the ribbons. Draco couldn't believe this beautiful teenager had once been his little girl.  
  
_**Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer. Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair. "You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind, I'm only gunna kiss you on the cheek this time." With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right. To deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses at night.**_   
  
Christmas vacation kept Draco and Hermione busy with Karah. She was so happy to be home, and she just couldn't wait for Christmas dinner. Christmas Eve, when Draco was in Karah's room tucking her in and putting her to bed, he bent over for his butterfly kisses. "Daddy, I'm a little old for that now. I'm almost 17. This is my last year at home, my last year at Hogwarts. I love you as much as I did when I was younger, but if you don't mind, I'm only going to kiss you on the cheek tonight, ok?" "Oh, ok, that's alright," said Draco as he pulled away slightly; he was losing his baby girl. She was growing up. Karah kissed her father on the cheek and he left her room, saying good night.  
  
**All the precious time. Like the wind, the years go by. Precious butterfly spread your wings and fly.**   
  
Draco sat at his desk in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He suddenly heard a sharp tapping at his window and got up to open it for the owl. Instantly, he recognized it has Karah's Cosmo. "Hey Cozzie. What do you have for me?" Draco saw two letters, one addressed to Hermione, up in the Auror's department and one addressed to him. "Thanks, oh, by the way, I think Hermione is out to lunch." Draco took the letter addressed to him and Cosmo flew off to the Auror's offices. Opening the letter, he gasped as he read it. It was an invitation to the handfasting of Karah Malfoy and Max Potter, Harry and Ginny's son. Draco had known that Karah and Max were dating, but he never guessed that it would go this far. "Wow, I'm actually losing my little girl to a Potter," he slowly trailed off as he looked up to see Hermione standing in his doorway. "You're not losing her to Max, Draco. She's happy, he makes her happy. Harry wasn't exactly happy when we sent him the invitation to our handfasting. I don't want you to be that way towards Karah and Max's handfasting," Hermione made her way over to Draco and sat on his lap, playing with his free lying hair. He had kept it the same length that it had been at school, but he never gelled it back anymore. "I know, I just don't want to lose her." "I repeat, you aren't."  
  
_**She'll change her name today. She'll make a promise and I'll give her away. Standing in the bride room, just staring at her. She asked me what I'm thinking and I said, "I'm not sure, I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl." Then she leaned over... and gave me...**_  
  
Draco stood in the doorway of the bridal room the day of Karah's handfasting. He was not prepared for this. Hermione was there, getting Karah ready, putting her gown out for her to change into, and taking out all the little white flowers for Karah's hair. Karah turned around and looked at her father "Daddy, what's wrong?" "I don't know, I just don't want to lose you to a Potter." "Daddy, you have to get over his last name, cause soon, it'll be mine too."  
  
_**Butterfly kisses with her mama there, sticking little white flowers all up in her hair. "Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time." "Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?" "Daddy, don't cry." With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right. To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses. I couldn't' ask God for more, man, this is what love is. I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember. Every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses...**_   
  
Draco led Karah down the aisle. Her beautiful white wedding gown flowing behind her gracefully. The diamonds on her veil caught the sunlight as he walked her to the outdoor altar. He felt like crying, but he knew he shouldn't. He had done so much wrong; he had been so evil as a child. In his seventh year he had grown to know that he could be on the light side, and he turned to them. That's when everything started to get so wonderful. He was now leading his only child, his little girl down the aisle to get married to a Potter. Max Potter. Draco stood off to the side the entire ceremony, watching as Max and Karah expressed their love for each other. He would always remember the connection between him and his baby girl, she was his.


End file.
